Prechronic toxicity and two-year toxicity and carcinogencity studies of D-Limonen, Benzyl Alcohol, Succinic Anhydride, Alpha-Methyl Benzyl Alcohol and Methyl Carbamate using the gavage or feed routes of administration in F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice were performed. The purpose of the Prechronic studies was to characterize the toxicity associated with the exposure to these chemicals including target organ identification, no-effect dose levels, differences in sensitivity between sexes and species and slope of dose response curve. The objective of the two-year studies were to characterize the toxic effects resulting from prolonged exposure to these chemicals, their carcinogenic potential and any dose related trends.